Hinata's Time To Shine!
by Whuzgal1
Summary: What happens when Naruto likes Hinata and Hinata likes Naruto and they get into a forced mission success! Find out - I suck at summaries. NaruHina! yummy yummy! Sexual Harrassment. What everyone's been waiting for! Cause we're all perverts! get over it.


**Hinata's Time to Shine!**

**Disclaimer: **Yea yea, i know i don't own Naruto - But i love it so much!! Watch Naruto people!!

_Hinata just got out of the shower with her lavender towel wrapped around her. She got out her purple bikini ( Ohhhh! that's a first) and baggy blue capris ( it's kinda _

_showie . ). sigh she put her baggy sweater on. "I'm so out of style . . ." Hinata whispered. Looking into her mirror, she noticed some curves that kinda stood out _

_under __the sweater. She knows she is a E - cup and still growing in the boob department. "Hinata, you're gonna be late for your day off to the beach, if you don't head out _

_now!" Neji __shouted into __her room from __his. sigh Hinata walked out of her room and out the house to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto was running from Sakura_

_beacuase he __said she was __ugly by accident __( ugh always doing something stupid Naruto!! ahh but ur sooooooo cute! ). Sasuke was on the tree branch watching all of _

_this and rolling his __eyes. "W - __what h - happened __this t - time?" Hinata asked Sasuke. "Naruto, the Baka, called Sakura ugly by accident and she's trying to hit him with _

_some spears that are on __fire." Sasuke said having a bowl __of popcorn appear out of nowhere. "WATCH OUT!!" Sasuke shouted, but it was too late. Sakura threw a spear at_

_Naruto, but Naruto dodged it __and it hit Hinata's sleeve __attaching her to the tree. She tried taking it out, but being weak from yesterday's training, she couldn't. Naruto was _

_gonna get it, but Sasuke got it __out before him and stopped __on the spear. Too late, still. The fire spread across her sleeve and was burning her baggy jacket. 'Noo! i can't take_

_off my jacket! Naruto will see my __bikini top!!' Hinata thought. She blew on the fire, but it only made it worse. Out of the blue, Naruto unzipped her jacket and started _

_shaking it to get the fire out. Only Sasuke __noticed her bikini top and how much she developed. 'She used to be undersized, now she has bigger um things then Sakura!' _

_Sasuke thought. Next, Sakura noticed and __thought,' OMG!! I DIDN'T KNOW HINATA HAD BIGGER BOOBS THEN ME!! UGH! I'm ashamed . . .' Naruto gave Hinata back _

_her jacket; Hinata quickly covering herself __before Naruto saw her woman hood. "Hey Hinata, I'm sorry, let me patch up that hole for you." Naruto asked going closer to _

_Hinata. Naruto slipped on the spear Sakura threw and fell on Hinata. Her jacket was off her and right next to her. Naruto fell on the soft boobs of Hinata, not knowing, still. _

_Hinata yelped from the pain ( trust me it really hurts when someone falls on developing boobs . . . experience). Sasuke tried to hold back laughter while Sakura was still in _

_shock from before. Naruto quickly got off Hinata and stared at her chest. "OMG! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!!" Naruto shouted causing Sasuke to laugh harder. _

_Hinata started crying and Sakura was beating up Naruto for saying that. Sasuke just started walking to their destination and Sakura dropped Naruto to catch up with _

_Sasuke. Naruto just stared at Hinata who was trying to cover herself again. Naruto got blushing really badly," Sorry about the comment, it just startled me. Well, have fun at_

_the beach." he said and started running after his team. Hinata stared for a minute and then put on a different jacket. She didn't have the same jacket since she only had _

_one of the usual jacket she wears. It has dimond studs in it that made a design and it was a light blue color. It was tight on her since her boobs are an E - cup. Hinata _

_walked to the beach._

_**With Naruto, Sasuke, and (i still totally hate her) Sakura ( she's such a #! sorry i don't curse)**_

_'I hope Hinata's not made at me . . . I know, I'll meet up with her at the beach. Wow, Hinata in a bathing suit. . .' Naruto started drooling, still spaced out. Sakura started _

_waving her hand in his face. Naruto snapped out of his fanasy. "Huh?" he said. " You missed the hole thing stupid BAKA!" Sakura shouted " Ugh! How are you still in our _

_group after all these years . . ." Sakura rolled her eyes. ( Don't yell at Naruto you #!, oh wait i made her . . . LOL!!) After the boring press conferrence with team Kakashi, _

_Naruto sped off to go see Hinata. _

**At the Beach With Hinata, Kiba, and Shino . . .**

_Hinata finally took off her jacket and it showed her in her sexy . . . bikini. I mean the boys practically drooled on her until Kiba kicked the image out of their heads. "Don't _

_worry Hinata, I got your back." Kiba said to her. Kiba liked her before, but now he's like a big brother to Hinata. "Thank you Kiba." Hinata said smiling. After about _

_twenty minutes, Hinata fell asleep. Man, she got so many perverted comments and looks, she could mak the world record. "Hey Kiba! Is Hinata sleeping?" Naruto whispered,_

_trying to keep the perverted thoughts out of his mind. He swallowed his drool. 'Man she's soooooo hot! No, not hot, SEXY!! Wait I can't think this. I'm her friend. . . _

_Ahhhh! I can't take it anymore! Her boobs are so gigantic!! I just have the urge to poke it . . . No, can't fight urge! ahhhhhhh help!' naruto struggled. " Naruto? Are you_

_ok? HHHEEEELLLLOOOOOO??" Kiba shouted, waking Hinata up. 'Ahhh, thank you Kiba, she wouldn't let me do any of this awake. . .' naruto thought. 'gasp' "Naruto,_

_w - what a - are y - you d - doing h - here??" Hinata said. And before Naruto could answer, Hinata fainted back onto her towel. "Hinata! It must be the heat. I'll carry her _

_back. Naruto you can come and Shino . . . err will just stay watching the butterfly eat the bee (weirdo . . .)." Kiba replied. Naruto nodded. Naruto got to Hinata first and picked_

_her up bridal style. 'Ack! I still can't stop looking at her breasts! they're basically leaning over the bikini top! 'grop grop' Hey Kyuubi stop it!' Naruto thought on the way to _

_Kiba's apartment. - _**Kiba's Apartment . . . **_- Naruto laid Hinata down onto Kiba's bed and sat by her while Kiba got a cold wash cloth to put on her forehead. Kiba threw _

_Naruto some sun tan lotion. " Naruto, can you rub this on Hinata. I don't think she had any of this on. Yes, your grown up enough to put it everywhere except her butt . . ._

_I'm trusting you won't try anything funny on her." Kiba warned and went back into the kitchen to wait for the cold water to come out of the sink. 'Ev everywere . . . 'gulp' _

_here I go.' Naruto thought. He put on her everywere but her chest and, of course, butt. Naruto stared at her. He reached very slowly to undew her bikini top. His heart _

_started racing. He unclicked the back, but didn't take the bikini top off the front. 'Just do it and get it over with so you don't have to do it again. Hey! Or you can chicken out_

_and wait until she wakes up and tell her to put the sun tan lotion on her private parts. Great idea!' Naruto chickened out (thankfully) and told Kiba. "I thought you liked her,_

_but whatever." Kiba replied. Hinata finally woke up while they were in the kitchen, still. When she sat up, her bikini top came off and Naruto came into the room. Hinata _

_screamed and hit Naruto up side the head! It wasn't hard enough becuase he was still looking! ( LOL, wait, Naruto! stop being a pervert!!) Hinata tried her new starbolt _

_barrage on Naruto and he went flying into the wall knocked unconcious. Kiba went into the room startled and Hinata ran to him and cried on his shoulder. ( Don't worry, _

_Kiba's not a pervert, so he doesn't care if Hinata's top was off( yay! - sheesh their are too many perverts in the world( Like when, oh, better get back to the story, sorry)))_

_For the rest of the week, Hinata has been avoiding Naruto, even though he doesn't remeber doing something bad. Hinata has been avoiding Naruto, until, Hinata and Naruto _

_were forced to go on a missoin together. They both got their stuff together and headed off. No words were said on the mission trail. It was night time and they shared a ten, _

_Hinata blushed at the thought since Naruto couldn't get his tent up. Hinata got up early and went to the near by waterfall to work on some water training. Naruto got up to_

_pee. After peeing, he saw the girl from the other mission he, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino went on. This time, he quietly walked up on her getting closer to see more figure and _

_curves in the blackness. Naruto got alittle closer and slipped. The figure ( of course it's Hinata) disappeared when Naruto lifted his head. 'Ugh, I missed her again. Man, I _

_want to marry that girl. She's so pretty.' Naruto thought. Hinata beat him back to the tent so he wouldn't notice that she was gone. At the mission site, out of no where, a_

_figure hit Hinata causing her to hit the rock 10 ft infront of her. Another one hit Naruto causing him to fall onto the ground. The figures came out and laughed. "These are _

_the ninja the Hokage prepare to stop us? Is this a joke? HAHAHAHAHA" said the woman who hit Hinata. The man who hit Naruto took Naruto and threw him into the other _

_area away from Hinata. "This should be fun." said the man. _

_Hinata got down from the rock, her hand was bleeding. She got into her fighting stance. "Ha! You think you can beat me? Think again. Anyways, I HAVE A NAME _

_WHUZGAL!! IT'S SARA! WRITE IT NEXT TIME! SHEESH!!" Sara (Ugh, someone has issues) shouted. Sara charged after Hinata, punching and kicking her. Hinata dodged _

_some of them, but others were painful. Sara hit Hinata in the stomach letting all her chakara focus on her stomach and then . . . BAM!! Hinata flew back into the rock, but _

_making her mark go deeper in. "A girl with big boobies can't fight? Awww probably take a whole bunch of time trying to impress nothing! you #! !!" Sara chuckled. Hinata _

_ddn't react so well to the comment. Her chakara blazed dark blue around her as she ran up to Sara. Sara threw powerful chakara filled punches, but Hinata dodged them all. _

_Hinata caught Sara's wrist and snapped it. ( haha! Sara, i don't like you anyways) Sara screamed in pain. Hinata punched Sara back into 3 trees. Hinata looked at how Naruto_

_was doing. The guy knocked him out and was using as a punch bag. ( ugh! if i could get my hands on that guy's neck! grrrrr!!) "Naruto - kun!!" Hinata shouted. ' Did I _

_just say that?!' Hinata thought. She ran over to the guy Naruto was fightng and threw a punch. To her surprise, the guy dodged it and gave the punch back to her 100 fold. _

_Hinata flew back into the ground and crashed into some trees. "Just becuase your a girl, doesn't mean i'll go easy on you and that was for hurting my partner. ALSO, _

_WHUZGAL!! HELLO?? I'M IN THIS TOO!! SAY MY NAME!! GOT DARNIT!! IT'S MAX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Max ( evil el stupido!!) shouted. Hinata groaned _

_as she got up ( wow Hinata got strong!! E:o) ). 'That hurt sooo much, but I got to save Naruto - kun' Hinata thought. She tried shadow clones and started punching, but he _

_just dodged and conquered. Max grabbed her arm and seductivly said, "Hey, your kinda hot. Maybe after this is over, I bet you if you lose, you have to be my personal maid _

_and wear a sexy maid outfit. And I won't kill the fox." Max stole a kiss from her lips. It wasn't any regular kiss. It took out all of her chakara ( she can't process the eagle's _

_power yet). Hinata fell unconsious. "I win! I got me a sexy maid! Oh yah!" Max shouted. He took Hinata back to his big house and left Naruto laying there. Hinata woke up a _

_bed with a maid outfit laying next to her. "Well, I one the bet, put it on and make me dinner. Chop Chop sexy maid." Max said to her while he went to his room. 'Noo! I lost. _

_I'm stuck here forever. 'cries' I better get to work . . .' Hinata thought. She took off all her clothes and put the maid outfit on. It was alittle small. It was a black mini skirt _

_with a short white apron tied to it with a bow on the back, a sleeveless black half tight shirt with half a top part of a white apron on the front, and a small maid's hat. The _

_skirt kept ridding up though. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen to make ramen. She took out the big pot, noodles, and ramen broth and water and put it all in _

_the pot over the stove. She took out a long spoon to stir it all and started. She needed a boost to stir, so she got a step ladder. Max came down the stairs sneaky and quietly _

_and saw Hinata reaching over the big pot. He grinned and looked under her mini skirt admiring everything. Hinata's boobs were kinda in the way so she had her top off to_

_place them out to the sides. Max watched each boob with lust in his eyes. "I see you like the outfit, you can keep it that way to my liking." Max said. Hinata screamed to_

_being scared and that he saw her enormous boobs. She put the top back on, but forgot her bra, so her boobs were bouncy. "Finished evil guy." Hinata murmered. "You will _

_address me as sir and you have to feed me in this," showed her the bathing suit," everyday, and every meal." Hinata's eyes popped out. She snatched the bikini and went _

_into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a light peach skimpy bikini suit that looked like it was gonna break at the top. She took out a regular fork, and fed him._

_When his face was messy, he took Hinata's boob and wiped his mouth on it. 'OH YUCK!! eww. I'm scarred for life . . . ' Hinata thought as he let go of the boob letting it flop _

_down. "Get me a cold glass of tap water maid." Max order. " 'sigh' Yes sir." Hinata said while she got the glass of water and gave it to Max. Max dumped the water on Hinata, _

_making her scream. He laughed and told her to keep feeding him. She did just that. Hinata was trapped under evil stupid rules for like a week so far. She has been walked in _

_on in the shower or bath, used as a rag, even has to sleep with her clothes off every night in Max's bed with Max. Max would touch her every were. (Ugh! If i was in there, _

_grrr i'd rip his head off!! .-.-' ) She thought about her escape when Max was in the shower. 'What do I do. I hate this place. Being sexually harrassed. It's just evil. What if I _

_fight him again. Yes, like plan 5. Here I go . . .' Hinata thought when the shower water stopped. Max came down stairs to see Hinata in her regular fighting clothes. "Awww _

_you think you can beat me huh? Well, since I have time, I'll fight you." Max said grinning. Hinata charged at him then . . . poof! She was gone in an instant and behind him _

_kicking him in the neck. BAM! Max fell on the floor, but got up quickly. "Not bad, but not good enough." Max said. Hinata did the only justiu she thought was good enough . . ._

_" Starbolt Jutsu!!" Hinata shot a whole bunch of starbolt out of her hands throwing Max through the wall of his house. Max was knocked unconcious and Hinata sped off out_

_of the house. Naruto was still in the same spot he was knocked out in. "Naruto - kun!" Hinata said, 'Why is he still like this? Oh, my! Look at his eyes! he has no pupils!' _

_Hinata bent down and kissed Naruto on the lips. His eyes regained the blue - ish color. " Hinata?! Where am i?" Naruto spit out. "We should probably get back to Konoha. _

_People are probably waiting for our return." Hinata finally said. Holding hands, they went back to Konoha. YEAH HINATA! WOOT WOOT!! _

_**Leave comments PLEASE!! FIRST FANFIC YOU KNOW!!**_


End file.
